The Tin Man
by TheLivelyBunch
Summary: A Harkness x LWF story. Who says androids can't love too? formally Synthetic Love Is Real Love. Same story, better title
1. Chapter 1

Maria took another long, slow, swig of whiskey before glancing once more at the images on her Pip-Boy.

The voices matched perfectly, yet the physical transformation proved extraordinary. The simple and bleak features marking the 'before' image paled in comparison to the chiseled perfection of the 'after' image.

"It's just not fair," Maria thought bitterly. "How could he possibly be an android?" Involuntarily she stared after Harkness, the security guard who'd first greeted her at the entrance to Rivet City.

She couldn't deny her attraction to him (despite their age difference). She did not, however, act on her feelings in fear that he would not return them. Instead she simply admired him from afar, like a shy schoolgirl with an unrequited crush.

To her surprise, the man turned suddenly and locked his brown eyes with her blue ones. Maria dropped her gaze to her drink, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. Gripping the dirty glass slightly harder than necessary, she downed the rest of her drink and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Spurred on by the alcohol, she threw a couple of caps on grimy counter and gathered her things. For his own good, she had to let him know.

She approached Harkness slowly, smoothing her face into a blank expression. As she drew nearer he noticed her and smiled, intensifying the regret she was already experiencing.

Ignoring the constricting feeling in her chest she said, "I need to talk to you. In private."

Harkness frowned. "Now? But I'm on duty."

"It's very important," she assured. "Trust me, you'll want to hear this."

He ran his fingers through his cropped brown hair and sighed. "How long will it take?"

"Just a few minutes," she answered.

He nodded and turned to another guard. "I'm taking a quick break for urgent business. Get Shapiro to cover for me." He turned back to Maria. "Where do you want to go to discuss it?"

"I… have a hotel room. It's private enough there", Maria said, aware of how suspicious she sounded.

He lifted an eyebrow and said, "We could just discuss it here, where no one can hear us."

Maria agreed, and together they found a more confidential corner of the Rivet City Marketplace.

"Now," he said after they'd settled in, "what's this about?"

"Well," she said nervously, "I, uh, don't know to put this but… you're not who you think you are."

He looked at her like she'd sprouted another head. "Excuse me?"

"You're, well, you're someone else. Someone quite… different," she finished lamely.

"_What_ are you talking about?'

"I'm sorry, Harkness, but… you're an android," she finally explained.

He looked stunned. "Is this you're idea of joke? Because it's not funny. Not funny at all."

"No, it's not a joke. God, Harkness, I _wish_ I were joking!" she said in frustration. "You escaped from the Commonwealth and from your creator, a man named Zimmer. He hired me to find you."

"But it can't be true," he exclaimed. "I mean, I cut myself shaving this morning! I, I had a family back in-"

"The blood is synthetic, Harkness, and anything you remember right now is false. They gave you those memories so you could protect yourself," Maria said.

"No," he insisted, "it can't be. This is insane. _You're_ insane!"

Maria closed her eyes in sorrow. "Forgive me, Harkness," she said, and spoke the code that activated his memory core.

He froze completely as the code processed. After a moment he said "My God… I can remember everything! The escape…, Zimmer, The Railroad…," he trailed off. He looked at the floor morosely. "Everything."

"I'm sorry about this," she whispered. "I really am." When he didn't respond she continued. "I mean, I only came to this rusted-out boat to find my father. I never intended to for any of this to happen. I swear."

"It's okay," he said slowly. "You were just trying to help me. I understand. Really, I do." He looked up at her finally. "What are you going to do about Zimmer?"

She pulled his old part from her pack. "I'm going to show him this, then tell him that I found you completely destroyed. With any luck, he'll leave."

"Really?" he asked with hopeful surprise. "You'd do that?"

Maria nodded. "Yeah, I'll do what I can to help you out."

"Was he going to pay you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter to me," she shrugged.

After some deliberation, Harkness finally handed her his most prized possession: his plasma rifle. "Here," he said, "take this. It's saved my life countless times."

Maria's face flushed. "It's yours," she said. "You can keep it." She tried to hand it back but he shook his head and backed away.

"I insist. Take it." Harkness scanned the Market Place almost sadly. "I should get back to duty," he said quietly. "We should end this conversation now, before people start to talk."

Maria shouldered the weapon. "I'll see you around." Slowly, she walked to the Rivet City Exit.

Before entering the radiance of the Capital Wasteland, Maria glanced once more at the looming figure of Harkness, still standing where she'd left him. His brows were furrowed and his expression was unfathomable. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the light and left him standing in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"So _then_ what did you do?" the young boy demanded. Ignoring the Nuka-Cola she'd purchased for him, Bryan Wilks leaned closer to the Vault-Wanderer in anticipation.

Maria paused for dramatic effect. "I wiped them out. I wiped them _all _out. Every last one of them. For you. For your dad." She put as much feeling into her words as possible.

Bryan turned his head away to conceal his tears. "Good," he whispered grimly. Then again: "Good".

Maria reached over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it hurts, buddy. Believe me, I know what it's like to lose somebody you love."

Bryan nodded. "Yeah," he said. His voice sounded steady enough, and she squeezed his shoulder once more before releasing him. "I'd better go," he said finally. "I'm supposed to help Aunt Vera clean today."

"Ok. See you around, kid," Maria replied. He hopped off the barstool, still clutching his Nuka-Cola. He walked a few feet and then, after a moment's hesitation, returned.

"Can I ask you something?" He said hopefully. When she nodded her approval he continued, "I made a couple of friend in Rivet City – James and CJ – and we were wondering if maybe you could share some of your adventures with us."

Bryan's eyes gleamed with a raw, youthful hope. Maria couldn't say no. "Sure, kid. I'd be glad to," she responded, making a mental note to only share with them the 'happy' or 'exciting' ones.

Bryan smiled, lighting up his whole face. The Vault Dweller's chest burned with a warm, appreciative glow and grinned back. The poor kid hadn't smiled like that in weeks, she imagined. "Thanks!" he practically shouted, before running off.

Chuckling to herself softly, Maria downed the rest of her whiskey and slapped more caps on the counter. "Gimme another," she said. She knew her father would cringe at her manners but she didn't care. Five months in the Wasteland had sapped her of most of her courtesies.

The bartender collected the caps before handing her another whiskey. "Go easy kid," he muttered. "This stuff can kill ya, you know."

Maria had the sudden, overwhelming urge to tell him that he wasn't her father and to screw himself. She kept the urge at bay, however, knowing only too well that the alcohol was fueling most of her aggression.

Just as she lifted the bottle to her lips and took the first sour, burning sip, a voice said suddenly in her ear: "Hey there". She jumped, choking on her drink and spilling most of it down her front.

Coughing and sputtering, she wiped one hand across her mouth and turned to the offender. Harkness stood not a foot behind her, looking sheepish and struggling to suppress a smile. "Sorry," he apologized, hiding a small smirk behind his hand, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Maria cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Saying nothing, she turned back to the counter and accepted the dirty rag offered by the Bartender. She muttered a word of thanks before wiping her face and gingerly sponging the spilt alcohol from her armor. Harkness climbed onto the stool next to her and signaled for a drink.

The Vaultie ran her hand through her raven-black hair (a nervous habit) and struggled not to look at him. She'd visited Rivet City in the past before, hoping to "accidentally" run into the Chief of Security. Each time, however, she'd try her hardest to avoid contact with him apart from their initial greeting. She'd busy herself with the different decrepit kiosks: trading food, armor, chems, and weapons with the local vendors, before settling herself at the nearest bar.

Each time, he'd seek her out. Each time, he'd find some excuse to talk to her. Each time, he'd weasel a conversation from her. Each time, she'd notice his rapt attention and the blueness of his eyes, and the way he'd lean forward when she spoke.

"So, how's it going?" Harkness asked once he'd settled down. He wrapped his hand around the dirty shot glass and sipped his sour drink, all the while watching The Vaultie with a bemused expression.

"Fine," she replied sarcastically, "apart from you scaring the crap outta me while I'm trying to relax." He chuckled in response and she offered him a small smile in return. "You know," she said suddenly, eyeing him drink "you're not supposed to _sip_ the drink, you're supposed to swallow the whole thing in one gulp."

He looked at the shot glass in surprise. "Really?" he said incredulously. "How come you never told me that before?"

Maria shrugged and grinned at him mischievously. "I don't know. I guess I just thought it was funny watching someone sip from a shot glass."

Harkness shook his head and said "I'll just drink my this stuff my own way, thanks. This stuff is bad enough without me pouring it directly down my throat".

"Amen to that," Maria toasted him before sipping her own whiskey. They sat together in companionable silence for a few moments more, watching the citizens of Rivet City pass by.

Each time Maria observed the way he smiled, frowned, or laughed she would wonder if he actually _felt_ what he was expressing or if she was merely playing audience to some very clever programming. She'd try to distinguish his smile from the smiles of others, and she never could. Each time, she'd wonder if he had any inkling of her feelings for him, and though she didn't dare express these feelings to him, she didn't deny them.

The Wasteland had disciplined her, forced her into submission, and taught her its creed: "Fight or Die. Don't hope in the Wastes". And so she lived by its creed: she fought and triumphed over her enemies, and never, ever, allowed herself to hope.

"So how _are_ you doing? I mean, really?" Harkness asked her, interrupting her thoughts. He watched her carefully for her reaction.

Maria squared her shoulders almost defensively. "Ok, I guess."

"Are you any closer to finding your Dad?" he asked cautiously. He knew not to push her for answers. Especially since she'd been drinking.

"There's no news. I still haven't been able to reach Vault 112. I'm just not prepared to travel that far at this point," she paused to polish off her whiskey. "Besides, what if I get there and he's not there? What if I just find another clue or worse: his body? What if he's dead and all this has been for nothing?"

"But it's better than sitting here and speculating," he said gently. "Don't stop yourself now because you're afraid of what you'll find. Who knows? Maybe he's ok. Maybe he misses you a lot and wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"I guess so," she mumbled, still holding her empty whiskey bottle. "I mean, it's not like I'll be traveling by myself. I'll have Dogmeat with me at least."

"Speaking of Dogmeat," said Harkness, shifting topics, "where is he? He usually follows you all over the place."

"I had to leave him in Megaton. He hurt his leg pretty badly when we ran into a nest of raiders. He'll be okay, though. My friend Gob's taking care of him for me," The Vault Wanderer answered.

"You and Gob seem pretty close," Harkness observed. "You mention him nearly every time we meet. Are you two good friends, or what?" he asked, sounding almost annoyed with her mention of the friendly Ghoul.

She paused a moment before responding, analyzing his change of tone. Was it jealousy she detected in his voice? "Yes, I guess we are very close friends," she replied. "I feel kind of sorry for him, anyway. He's the only Ghoul in Megaton, and most people treat him like some kind of freak. I think he's pretty lonely."

"I almost know how he feels," Harkness said, his voice laced with poignancy. "It's hard to be singled out because of something you can't fix."

"Well, I think I should be turning in," said Maria, jumping to her feet. She threw some caps on the sullied counter as tip. "Good night," she called to Harkness as she hurried off.

Harkness gaped at her a moment before following her. "Hey wait- hold on a second – Maria!" He caught up to her just as she was unlocking the door to her hotel room. Her hands were shaking slightly as she fumbled with key but she paused when she felt his overwhelming presence. Harkness stood behind her, so close they were almost touching. "What happened?" he asked. "Did I upset you?"

She didn't turn to look at him. "No," she answered. Harkness place both hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. He was surprised to find that she was crying. She stared up at him defiantly, as though challenging him to question her tears.

"I did upset you," he whispered. "You're crying."

"I'm the Vault Wanderer," she said sarcastically. "I'm not _supposed_ to cry, damn it! Or haven't you heard?" Wrenching herself from his grasp, she turned back to the hotel door and resumed her struggle with the lock.

"I didn't mean to anger you," he said, ignoring her belligerence. "What did I say to make you so mad?"

"It was nothing you said!" she nearly spat. "It has nothing to do with you at all! It has everything to do with _me_!"

Harkness threw up his hands in exasperation. "I don't understand you at all! What did I do wrong? Am I supposed to be angry at you for some reason?"

"Yes!" said the Vaultie, turning to face him suddenly. "You're supposed to hate me for what I did! I destroyed your identity! I shattered your reality, remember?"

His eyes widened in realization. "But I don't hate you for that," he murmured. Carefully, he gripped her shoulders once more. She stiffened before relaxing under his touch, her pent-up anger dissolving in one small breadth of time.

"You don't?" she whispered questioningly. "Why not? I feel so guilty every time I think about it. I can't help it."

"Because I know you only did it to protect me," he answered. "I'm an android living among humans. I've accepted that. But it's hard not to feel a little lonely sometimes." He paused and considered his next words carefully. "I suppose… that's why I like you so much. Because I feel less lonely when I'm with you."

"I feel lonely sometimes too," the Vault Dweller said. "I lived my whole life under the ground. I feel so different and separate from everyone else." She dropped her eyes almost shyly. "I like being around you too. You don't make me feel so… different. If that makes any sense."

He smiled and nodded. "It does, and I'm glad. I like spending time with you. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind spending more time with you. A lot more."

A curious smile tugged at the corners of Maria's mouth. "Really?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I suppose I mean," he stammered, his face turning pink, "that, you know – unless I've misread your intentions of course – but…". He groaned suddenly and turned away in embarrassment. "Oh, you know I've never done _anything_ like this before! I really don't know what to say…".

"Do you mean to say," Maria asked tentatively, "that you're trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Um, yes, that's what I'm trying to say," Harkness sighed. He looked to her hopefully. "Would you like to? Go out with me, that is?"

Maria paused, watching a citizen of Rivet City squeeze past them in the small hallway, staring at the pair of them suspiciously. As soon as he turned the corner, however, Maria grinned broadly and squeezed Harkness's hands. "I'd love to," she said excitedly. "How about this Friday? At eight?"

"Perfect," replied Harkness with a smile, which faded quickly when he saw the time. "It's getting late," he said in disappointment. "I should turn in soon."

"Duty calls, then," said the Vaultie. She stood on her toes kissed the side of his mouth. "Good night," she whispered. She turned and unlocked her hotel room door in one fluid motion.

"Good night," he responded. She gripped his hand once more and smiled before disappearing into the darkness of the hotel. Maria felt an overwhelmingly light and bubbly sensation in her stomach. She felt glad that, for once, her giddiness and excitement were not stemming from excessive alcohol.

Both she and Harkness relaxed in their separate beds for hours, staring at the ceiling. She lay, thinking of their upcoming date, while he lay, thinking of the sweetness of her kiss.

Author's Note:

In my defense, they never really did establish Harkness's personality (in regards with the Vault Dweller). So I'm sorry if his personality here seems a bit different from the game. I really tried though! Lol

I hope you enjoyed it. I'll do my best to get some more chapters published before I suffer from another relapse of procrastination.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria walked the Wastes alone, accompanied only by the music emanating from her Pip-Boy. Though she tried to focus on her task, she couldn't stop her thoughts from occasionally straying to Harkness and their approaching engagement.

Likewise, she wondered of her father and his whereabouts. A tirade of endless and poignant questions assaulted her every time she gave thought to her missing parent, and guilt would bubble in her chest like acid. Was he alive? Was he injured? Was he being held captive by slavers or worse: super mutants? Would she find even find his remains? Or would the vault just lead her to more clues?

Though sadness would prevail in the domains of her heart, The Lone Wanderer was glad to find that, for the first time, the seeds of happiness had been planted there as well. She owed this happiness to her friends Gob, Lucy West, Nova, and of course, Harkness.

It wasn't long before the Vaultie finally reached her destination: Megaton. Shaking the dusts of the wastes from her raven-black hair, she climbed the metallic pathways to her weathered aluminum shack. Looking forward to spending time with her friends, Maria unlocked the door to her house, her thoughts preoccupied with contented anticipation. Before she could step inside her own doorway, however, Dogmeat (overcome with canine euphora) tackled her and covered her with sloppy dog kisses.

"Dogmeat!" she cried out, half in pleasant surprise and half in disgust, "…I'm glad to see that you're feeling better!" Dogmeat's joy was contagious, and Maria laughed while hugging her furry companion. When he'd settled down, she gingerly examined his injured paw. It looked much better, obviously due to Gob's constant care.

"You finally look well enough to travel, buddy," Maria said, petting his head. She made a mental note to slip some extra caps into Gob's payment; she would have to do so in secret, since he wouldn't accept them otherwise.

The Lone Wander checked her pip-boy for the time. She had three hours to kill before she met Lucy, Gob, and Nova at Moriarty's. She had armor and weapons to fix, scrap metal to turn in for caps, and a payment due from her work for Moira.

"I'm going out, Wadsworth," Maria called to her robotic butler. Whistling to Dogmeat, she exited the house with him bounding happily after her.

Later that night, Maria sat with friends, laughing regaling them with some of her escapades.

"…And so," The Lone Wanderer said with a chuckle, "I had to convince this crazy robot that I was the President of the United States! I thought he wasn't going to fall for it, but he eventually believed me and gave me the Declaration of Independence! I was so happy that I almost left without exploring the rest of the area."

"Wow," said Lucy, barely disguising her admiration, "I wish I was as brave as you. How many people can say they faced down armed Super Mutants and Robots?"

"Not many," Maria admitted. "But it's not like I always have fun while I'm out there. Super Mutants might be stupid, but they're big and strong and they know how to work a weapon. Most of the time I'm just lucky."

"Still," Gob interjected, "It takes a certain amount of bravery to explore the Wastes with so much potential danger."

"Or stupidity," Nova said, and they laughed.

"I hate to interrupt the party," came a familiar and sarcastic voice, "but a letter arrived for you today." Maria turned just as Colin forced a sealed envelope into her hands. "Tell your lover boy that this is a bar, not a bloody post office."

Nova grinned wickedly. "'_Lover' _boy? Let me read it!" Leaning forward she snatched the letter from her Maria's hands and ripped it open. She read it quickly, her eyes dancing across the page. "Ooo… he says he misses you!" she crowed with delight. "He signed it: 'Love, Burke'. How sweeeeetttt!" she crooned.

"He sounds like he really likes you," said Gob, watching Maria attentively.

She shrugged, disinterested. "I almost feel bad for saying this, but I honestly don't return his affections."

Lucy feigned shock and gasped. "Why you…, you _scarlet woman_, you! How can you break a man's heart into a thousand pieces with such carelessness? For shame!"

"Poor Mister Burke will have to deal with unrequited love, I'm afraid," said Maria with an impish smile, "since I've given mine to someone else."

Lucy gasped again, this time in real astonishment. "Oh my gosh, Maria! Who? Where'd you meet him? He's not one of those creepy raiders or vampire things is he? Because if he is I'll-"

"Quiet, you!" said Nova, clamping one hand over Lucy's mouth and laughing. "Give her time to tell us. Go ahead," she said to Maria.

"Well…," The Lone Wanderer said, her face turning pink. "Do you remember that Security Officer I mentioned? The one in Rivet City?"

"That Harkness guy?" said Nova, keeping her hand over Lucy's mouth. "Yeah, I remember. You said he was good looking, right?"

She nodded. "I have a date with him. This Friday," Maria confessed.

"Mmm-hmm-whomwsww?" asked Lucy, her mouth still covered by Nova's hand.

"Eeewww!" said Nova in disgust. "You got spit all over my hand!" She wiped her palm on the front of Lucy's shirt.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Nova. "Serves you right!" Turning to Maria she asked, "What are you going to wear?"

"I'm not sure," said the Vaultie. "I haven't given it much thought," she lied. In truth, it was one of the many things she'd been obsessing over. She only owned bits of armor and some old Vault 101 uniforms, nothing to really set her apart from countless others who wandered into Rivet City.

"I'm sure you'll find something," said Lucy kindly. "Just come to me if you need help."

"Thank you," responded Maria with a smile. "I'll do that." She turned her attentions to Gob, who'd been oddly silent throughout the whole exchange. "Gob?" she said questioningly. "Are you ok?"

Gob looked as though he'd been shocked back into reality. "I'm fine," he replied, his voice oddly hollow. "I'm just… tired. I think I need to go to bed."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked, her voice full of concern. "Do you need any medicine? I could run to my house and get you some."

"No, I'm fine," he said shortly. "I just need to get some rest. Goodnight." Without another word he climbed out of his chair and heavily climbed the stairs.

"Was he upset?" Lucy asked them quietly, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Why would he be upset?" Jericho grumbled, overhearing her as he passed by their table. "That lucky bastard gets to party with the three hottest chicks in Megaton."

"Jealous, Jericho?" Nova teased.

"Maybe just a little," he said as he left the bar, slamming the door behind him. Nova and Lucy laughed, giving each other high-fives. Only Maria stayed silent, wearing an expression of thoughtful concern as she reflected on Gob's sudden departure.

The next two days passed by in a blur. The Vault Wanderer spent most of her time completing odd jobs and caring for Dogmeat. Most of the caps she obtained were spent on extra weapons, meds, and armor maintenance. Before she knew it, Friday arrived and she felt woefully unprepared for her commitment with Harkness.

She arrived at Rivet City in the early evening, intending to rent a hotel room and change clothes before her date. Dogmeat, whose paw had healed nicely, accompanied her.

The Vaultie studied her reflection in the chipped hotel mirror with dissatisfaction and disappointment. Wadsworth had combed and washed her hair until it fell onto her shoulders: straight, glossy, and soft. Lucy helped Maria arrange her hair into an elaborate ponytail, a hairstyle made popular by a "Wendy the Welder".

With her hair pulled back away from her face, her blue eyes looked bigger than usual and her cheekbones stood out more. Though people (especially men) told her she was pretty, she hardly ever believed them. Personally, she felt that her eyes, cheekbones, and lips were too wide to be considered attractive.

Sighing heavily, she turned from the mirror and began pulling on her clothes. After much deliberation, she had decided on wearing a Merc-Adventurer outfit instead of her favored Combat Armor. She checked the mirror once more before leaving and barely passed her own judgment.

"Watch Dogmeat for me, okay?" she called to Brian Wilkes before leaving. The boy nodded his head happily and immediately engaged the canine in a game.

Maria weaved through the corridor expertly, arriving at the Muddy Rudder in minutes. Harkness had arrived early, reserving their usual table. When he saw her, he grinned widely and stood to greet her.

"Hi there," he said, wrapping her in a hug. She buried her face in his armor for a brief moment, savoring the feel of his arms encircling her back. He released her after a minute, almost reluctantly.

After they'd settled into their seats, the bartender wandered over. "What are you two having?" he asked.

"I'll just have a Nuka-Cola," said Maria after some deliberation. Harkness arched one of his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'll have the same," he said. The bartender nodded and left the two by themselves. "No whiskey?" Harkness teased.

"Nope," Maria said with a smile. "I like to be sober for my dates, thank you very much."

They laughed as the bartender returned, setting two dusty bottles of Nuka-Cola in front of them. The two thanked the bartender, who simply nodded in reply. They passed the next hour in a steady of stream of conversation, hardly stopping to sip their drinks.

"So what was it like for you in the Vault?" Harkness eventually asked. "I mean, did you have any friends? Did you enjoy it?"

Maria considered his question a moment before responding. "The vault was… different, much different from the Capital Wasteland. It was safer, I guess, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it."

"Did you have any friends?" Harkness repeated.

The Lone Wanderer frowned. "I had one good friend. Her name was Amata and she always stood by me." Maria felt her chest tighten at the sound of her late friend's name. Of all the people still occupying Vault 101, Amata was one of the few Maria still cared for.

Harkness, sensing her unhappiness, reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "We can talk about something else if you want."

Maria shook her head. "No, it's ok. It's good for me to talk about it anyway. I haven't discussed the vault with anybody in a long time."

"If you're sure," Harkness said and Maria nodded. "Were there any other kids there that were your age?" he inquired.

"There were four other boys and two other girls. Eight of us total," Maria answered.

"Ouch," he said with a smile. "Population control must've been a bitch. How did they handle it?"

"It wasn't easy," Maria laughed. "Every couple was limited to one or two kids. They had these birth-control pill for the women that would keep pregnancies at bay."

"Wow," Harkness breathed. "I don't know whether or not you noticed, but kids are actually encouraged in the Wasteland. You know, to boost the population."

"I didn't notice," she said in surprise. "I hardly see them. Is it harder to have children in the Wastes?"

"Yep," Harkness said. "It's also more dangerous. People still encourage it though."

"I see," Maria grinned. "I'll keep that in mind," she said with a wink.

Harkness laughed. "Back to my questions," he said, "was there anyone else you cared for in the vault? Any boys?"

"Only one," Maria answered with frown. "But I really didn't have a choice."

"How's that?" Harkness asked, feeling slightly jealous. "How didn't you have a choice?"

"Well, since there were an equal number of boys and girls, the Overseer had all of us take a test to determine who our life partners would be when we turned eighteen."

"Whom did you get?" Harkness posed.

Maria crinkled her nose. "His name was Butch. He used to make fun of me all the time when were kids. I swear, I almost fainted when I found out that I'd matched with him."

"Ouch," Harkness said again, sounding significantly happier. "Did your feelings change towards him at all once you'd gotten used to the idea?"

"Only a little bit," She said thoughtfully. "I remember he began to treat me with more respect after we received our results. I guess he was too scared to piss of someone who would be sleeping with him."

"Perhaps," Harkness laughed.

It was 1:00 in the morning before either one of them finally realized the time. The bartender looked relieved to see them leave, and he practically pushed them out with his broom before closing the door.

Harkness accompanied Maria back to her usual hotel room, his arm thrown companionably around her shoulders. "I had a great time with you tonight," he whispered.

"Same here," she said, relishing the weight of his arm around her shoulders.

"People will talk, you know," he said seriously. "It's a small ship. Word travels fast."

"Let them talk," Maria said carelessly, squeezing his arm. "I'm used to gossip. Trust me."

"That's good to know," Harkness murmured. The stopped outside her door, regarding each other almost shyly. "Do you want to do this again? Maybe next week?" he asked hopefully.

Maria nodded with a grin. "I'd love to." Before she could get another word in, Harkness leaned down and pressed his lips tentatively against hers. She pulled her head back momentarily in surprise before responding to his kiss.

Cradling the sides of his face gently, she moved her mouth against his, exploring his mouth passionately with her tongue and lips. He wrapped one hand around the back of her head, stroking her hair as they kissed.

They stood like that for a while, enjoying the tenderness of each other's caresses. Unwillingly, they eventually bade each other good night with the promise of another engagement.

As they lay in the separate beds, both of their minds were preoccupied with thoughts of the other. Still feeling the touch of each other's lips, they both feared they would go mad with the anticipation of another passionate embrace.

Author's Note: (If anyone is still following this) I'm so sorry it took me forever to write chapter 3. Hopefully I can get chapter 4 out sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

_Azrukhal stood behind the bar, scanning the patrons with an almost inhuman sense of perception. One glance separated the drunken ghouls from the druggie ghouls, the good caps from the bad. And God, how he loved good caps. So much so that he'd do anything get his hands on them. And speaking of good caps…_

_ The front door to his squalid bar opened, revealing a rare sight for those in the Underworld. A smoothskin, and an attractive one at that. In the dim light he could make out her jet-black hair, delicate features, and wide blue eyes. She stood by the doorway for a moment, her eyes scanning the barroom before finally resting on Charon, who glared back. He hated people who stared, especially smooothskins._

_ She studied him for a moment longer, meeting his glare with a dispassionate raise of her eyebrows. Finally, she turned and walked to Azrukal, her hips swaying in a practiced manner. "You're the owner of this bar?" she asked._

_ Azrukhal grinned, revealing an unnaturally white set of teeth. "Maybe," he said. "You looking to buy something or…" he let his voice trail off, his eyes pointedly sliding down her body. _

_ She didn't bat an eyelash. "Try not to get too far ahead of me," she said, a half-smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Reaching into her pack, she began pulling out bottles of whiskey, wine, and beer and setting each one before him. "I'd like to sell these," she informed. _

_ Azrukhal picked up the bottle of whiskey and pretended to study its dilapidated label. "Five caps. Each," he announced, setting the bottle down. He lifted an eyebrow when the smoothskin shook her head._

_ "You and I both know that these are all worth more than five caps apiece, especially the whine and whiskey." She tapped the date on one of the bottles of wine. "You don't get a better year than this," she argued. "I'll take the whole lot for no less than fifty caps, and that's a steal"._

_ When he still pretended to doubt he proposal, she said "Look, I also know that you'll sell most of these for twice their worth to the next drunk that asks for a drink. So don't bullshit me, please." _

_ Damn, she was clever. "Deal," he said. He counted out fifty caps, sliding each one across the counter and under her palm. She watched him with her brows furrowed, and he knew that she was silently counting each cap. He knew better than to cheat a smart customer, however, especially one so heavily armed. _

_ "There's something I'd like to buy from you," she said when he'd finished. She leaned across the counter, bringing her face closer to his. "That ghoul in the corner," she whispered, "the tall one. I'd like to buy him from you, if possible."_

_ Azrukhal grinned. "Why?" he asked. "What do you want to do with him? …Or to him?"_

_ "That's not what I meant at all," she said, stammering slightly her eyes widening in shock. "I want to purchase his contract, not his…." _

_ Azrukhal's lecherous smile glinted in the shadows. "Fine, fine," he interjected. "As long as your caps are good…"._

~**********~

Harkness stared at the incident report until the words and paper became a blur. Frustrated, he threw down his pencil and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Whoever dreamed up the 'Incident Report' procedures was a damn sadist," he thought. "Who wants to spend forty minutes filling out forms?" Especially since the 'incident' in question only involved some drunk guy trying to proposition Trinnie, a highly temperamental female.

Lana Danvers came up behind Harkness and squeezed one of his shoulders. "You okay?" she asked, concerned. Harkness stiffened under her touch. "I'm fine," he said shortly.

"Maybe you should just take a break," she said sympathetically. "These forms are a bitch, I know. You can just finish them later."

"No, I'm almost done," Harkness responded, reaching for his pencil. "I just have one more page to fill out."

Lana rubbed his shoulder for a moment before patting his back. "Ok," she simpered sweetly, "but if you need any help just ask me." Harkness nodded and thanked her. He squared his shoulders and hunched over the desk, pretending to study the forms intently. She stood behind him a moment more before finally leaving him to his work.

Harkness let out a sigh of relief. He hated it when people tried to coddle him, especially when they knew him well enough to know he hated it. Seconds later, he felt a pair of hands clamp down on his shoulders.

"How's it going, buddy?" came the familiar voice. Harkness didn't have to turn to know who it was. Private Philips, whose company Harkness thoroughly disliked, was of one of the youngest and most annoying members of Rivet City's Security staff.

Private Philips leaned over his shoulder and whispered: "That Lana Danvers totally has the hots for you, man. You should tap that."

"I'm busy here, Philips," said Harkness, annoyed. "Don't you have someplace to be right now?"

Philips shrugged. "Ok, man, I get the hint. All I'm saying is that she's ready to jump your bones. She can't seem to go near you without touching you. Or haven't you noticed?"

Harkness turned to face him. "Philips, I'm gonna say this once. Shut the hell up, okay?" Philips just snickered and shook his head.

"Fine, man. Whatever," Philips said, backing away. "But a piece of ass is a piece of ass. That's all I'm saying."

Disgusted and angry, Harkness turned back to his papers. He could hear Philips whistling cheerily as he left the room, acting oblivious to Harkness' irritation. Urged on by his anger, Harkness wrote quickly, his pencil flying across the paper. It was a rush job and knew it, but he didn't care. Within minutes he was finished, only the back page covered with an illegible scrawl. With the papers arranged in a neat pile, he handed them off to Private Jones.

"File these, please," he requested. "Or burn them. I really don't care."

"Burning is not in my protocol," said the machine. "But oh, but how I wish it were," the robot continued wistfully.

Harkness smiled at the robot's remark before climbing the stairs to the dormitory. Settling himself down on his assigned cot, he linked his fingers together and placed his hands behind his head. He stayed like that for a while, trying relax and ease the tightness in his chest.

Four days ago, Maria had left for Vault 112. Four days later, she still hadn't returned. Though she'd hired an extra gun, a tall and dangerous-looking ghoul named Charon, it did little to ease his worry.

"I should have gone with them," he thought. "Rivet City Security be damned. Nothing ever happens here anyway." Even if he'd offered to go, he knew Maria wouldn't let him.

_"Your place is here," she'd say with a gentle smile. "These people need you. Besides, what would my father think if he found out that I traveled alone with my boyfriend?"_

And so she left, taking both the ghoul and her dog. God, how he agonized over her. She was one of the few things in this godforsaken city that he truly cared for. He turned over on his side and despairingly tried to think of something else.

"She's probably fine anyway," he thought. "She and her dad are probably safe, and she's just spending some extra time with him." He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come and take his thoughts far away.

Just as his breathing evened and his muscles relaxed, he felt a pair of small hands shaking him. "Wake up," the young voice urged. "Come on, wake up!"

Harkness turned to the voice. "Bryan?" he questioned. "What's wrong? You know you shouldn't be here…".

The boy ignored him. "She's back!" he said excitedly. "Maria and her dad- they both just walked in a few minutes ago!"

"Really?" Harkness asked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, definitely," said the boy earnestly. "Her leg was pretty banged up though. Her dad had to help her to the hospital."

Harkness began pulling on his shoes. "Other than that, was she okay? Were they both okay?" he questioned, feeling both nervous and excited.

"Yeah, I guess," said Bryan. "I just thought you should know first. I was going to tell James and C.J. but I changed my mind."

"Thanks, I guess," Harkness said, slightly bemused. "Come on, kid. I'll escort you downstairs." Once free of Bryan, who ran off to his friends, Harkness turned and walked as quickly as possible to the clinic, growing more nervous with every step.

He stopped when he reached the doorway and peered inside. Sure enough, Maria lay propped up on one of the hospital beds, her leg already heavily bandaged. Her arms were crossed over her chest, as though the flimsy material did not provide her with adequate protection from the chill of the hospital room. Nearby, someone had neatly arranged her combat armor and weapons on one of the hospital's tables.

"Now, she should stay off the leg for a few days at least," Dr. Zimmer was saying to an older man whom Harkness assumed was her father. The man nodded and squeezed Maria's shoulders.

"Hear that, kiddo? No more excitement until you're better," he said. Maria rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Sure, dad, whatever you say," she said. She looked to the doorway abruptly and, noticing Harkness, grinned broadly and struggled to sit up. "Get in here, you," she called to him. "Come on, I want you to meet my father."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," Harkness said politely to her father. He extended his hand and her father took it.

"It's nice to meet you too," said her father, shaking his hand. "But please, call me James. I've heard so much about you from Maria. I feel as though I already know you."

"Same to you, Sir. I mean, James," Harnkess responded, his face reddening with embarrassment. James chuckled and Maria smiled, looking quite content.

"Well, I should leave you the two of you alone," said James. "I've got a few things to discuss with Dr. Li anyway." He kissed the top of Maria's head. "So long, Darling."

"I'll go with you," said Dr. Zimmer quickly. I have a few things to take care of in the lab myself." James nodded and the two of them walked away together.

"So long, guys," Maria called to the retreating doctors. She turned to Harkness. "My father likes you," she said. "At least he trusts you enough to leave us alone together."

"Oh, good," he said, attempting a smile and reaching down to squeeze her hand. "Where are Charon and Dogmeat?"

"Charon is taking Dogmeat back to Megaton. I figured the two of them deserved a break, especially after what we've been through," The Lone Wanderer explained.

"I was really worried you know," he whispered. He squeezed her hand again and said, "I had no idea where you were, if you were okay…."

"Really?" she asked, "That's sweet. I'm glad I knew you were safe, at least."

"It seems I did have cause for worry though," he said, indicating to her leg. "What happened?"

"A centaur grabbed my leg and tugged like a sonofabitch. I swear, the damn thing came out of nowhere. Thankfully Charon was there to help me handle it."

"Can you tell me what happened? I mean, why did it take you four days to bring your father back?"

"I could," Maria said sounding bored, "but I'd rather not. I'd rather do something else."

"Like what?" Harkness asked, exasperated. "What else could you possibly want me to do instead?"

"This." Grinning mischievously, Maria reached up and pulled Harkness's face to hers. She kissed him passionately, like he was a drink of water and she was dying of thirst.

"Hmmm…," he said, pulling away. "I think I can handle this. But I might need some more convincing before I make up my mind." She stuck out her lower lip and pouted. Before she could protest, he pulled her into a kiss of his own. "I was only joking, Love," he chuckled.

They held each other for a few moments more, their faces buried in the other's shoulder. Maria sighed contentedly, breathing in the sweet smell of Harkness's after-shave.

"Excuse me, Maria?" called Bryan. Quickly, Harkness and Maria disentangled themselves. "Are you awake?" the boy asked.

"Yes," she said, "come in and see me." Shyly, Bryan walked to her bed, followed by James and C.J. "Hey, guys," she greeted. "How's it going?"

"We're okay," answered Bryan. "We're just glad that you're safe. Dr. Zimmer said you were going to be just fine."

"Mm-hmm," Maria said, her eyes twinkling. "I bet you guys were hoping for a story, right?"

"If you don't mind," said C.J. hopefully. "We could always come back later, but it's been so long since you told the last one…."

Maria laughed. "No, that's okay. Pull up a chair, sit on the bed, or whatever. Just settle down and I'll begin." She looked to Harkness. "How about you? Do you want to stay and listen?"

Harkness shrugged and grinned. "Sure." He pulled up a chair, sat down, and leaned forward, looking at her expectantly.

Rubbing her hands together, Maria said, "That's great! Now, which adventure would you like to hear about…?" Maria rubbed her chin, pretending to give it great consideration. "I know! How about my most recent one? How I had to rescue my father from a crazy scientist?"

The children laughed and clapped their hands. "Oh, yes please!" they begged. "Tell us that one!"

"Very well," Maria relented. Harkness and the children leaned forward, their eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Well, our journey started when Charon, Dogmeat, and I stumbled across this camp filled with angry raiders…."

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'll try to continue, but it might be kinda hard. SPOILERS: I don't think I want to kill off James, even though it's in the game. I think the story would be more interesting if I kept him alive ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_She didn't recognize the place. How could she, when all of the Capital Wasteland looked identical in the dark? Feeling unusually lightweight, Maria rotated her shoulders and checked her belt. No weapon. No pack. Ordinarily she'd panic… but why did she feel so at peace? And though she couldn't see the material of her clothing, she knew every Vault Uniform by its feel. No armor._

_ She walked assuredly through the dark for an unclear time, until a light appeared. She was unsure of the light, yet she approached it. It grew brighter as she drew nearer. Maria walked into the light… and the surroundings changed. She was in a hospital, she knew, but not one of the decaying ones of the Capital Wasteland. _

_ It looked like hospitals she'd seen in pre-war books and old pictures. Everything looked bright and white and clean. Doctors and nurses and patients walked the corridors or talked in pairs. No one seemed to notice the Lone Wanderer in their midst. _

_ "My father would work in a place like this," she thought suddenly, "if things were different. If things hadn't changed." Maria stopped. The thought made her sad, terribly sad. She closed her eyes. Why was she here? She opened them again. _

_ A woman stood in front of her, studying her. An older woman with black hair and deep blue eyes. She wasn't dressed like the others: the doctors, the nurses, or the patients. Nor did she wear a Vault Uniform. Instead, she donned the rags of a Wasteland Settler. They seemed out of place on such a beautiful woman._

_ Maria opened her mouth. "Who are you?" she asked. The woman blinked and tears slowly rolled from her eyes and down her cheeks. She smiled at Maria._

_ "I am your Alpha," she said, "and your Omega." Suddenly, the hallway behind the woman exploded. The force sent Maria flying backwards, her back colliding with the floor of the hospital, knocking the breath from her._

_ She looked up. Heat and flame and smoke enveloped the patients, doctors, and nurses. People ran screaming, unidentifiable beneath the fire that enveloped them. Maria sat up, opening her mouth to call to the woman who seemed oblivious to the chaos that surrounded her. _

_ The woman threw her head back and laughed. _

Maria flew forward, sheets clenched tightly in her fists and cold sweat dripping down her back. She was shaking; the remnants of her nightmare still anguished her.

Within a few moments, however, she relaxed, and the tension left her body with one deep, calm breath. She was still in the Rivet City clinic, she told herself, and she had nothing to fear. Her shoulders sagged and her drooped forward with exhaustion. Her nightmares were her most recent affliction. Cuts, bruises, gashes – they were all familiar pains to her. But her nighttime horrors weighed heavily on her mind, perhaps more so than they should have.

"I'll talk to Dad in the morning," she thought sleepily. "He'll help me sort it out." She halfheartedly fluffed her pillow before pulling the covers more securely over her shoulders. The Lone Wanderer tossed and turned for hours before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

She awoke some time later, her head pounding from lack of sleep. She popped a couple of mild painkillers before dressing in her standard outfit: a set of decent, if not slightly weathered, armor. She thought briefly of visiting Harkness, a notion that she quickly dismissed when she remembered her nightmare. With a quick nod of approval from Dr. Preston, she was walking to the Rivet City Lab, intent on finding her father.

It wasn't long before she found them: her father and Dr. Li, obviously engaged in a heated argument while the others looked on.

She approached them, a bit recklessly perhaps, just as Dr. Li said: "Damn you, James. We'll go, but-," she stopped and glared as Maria reached hearing distance. Maria glared back; she never bothered to disguise her hatred for Rivet City's most pretentious bitch.

James, sensing the tension, eased himself between them. "Honey," he said with a smile, "I'm glad you're here."

The Vaultie temporarily forgot her troubles. "Why?" she asked, "What's going on?"

"I've had a chance to talk to Dr. Li and the others, and we've all decided to restart Project Purity! Isn't that wonderful? You're mother's dream will finally come true," he said with a flush of sudden warmth.

Maria's insides turned icy as the realization set in. "But, what…," she began dumbly. She gripped her father by the sleeve. "Dad, I need to speak with you. In private."

Her father's eyes filled with concern. "What's the matter, honey?" he asked when they safely apart from the others.

"Yeah… umm… just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she said with barely suppressed anger. "Project Purity? Already? Are you insane?!"

Her father's face hardened. "This is why I left the vault, Maria. I wanted to finish what your mother and I started years ago. You _know_ this."

"Dad, do you have any idea what I went through just to find you? The people I've known for years – our friends – shot at me and tried to kill me when you left! I would've died if Amata hadn't saved me from her psychotic father," she ranted. "Oh, and the whole training with the BB Gun thing, didn't help as much as I thought. Not when my enemies themselves are holding guns, or a nail boards, or are sprinting at me like a bunch of madmen! And you! I had no idea as to whether or not you were alive or dead! How could you put me through this? How could you do this to me? How could you do this to _us_?"

It was like all the tension and anger she'd been carrying around for months had finally escaped her in one long, barely intelligible outburst. By the time she finished her tirade, her father's face slowly sagged. Suddenly, he looked very tired.

"Oh, Sweetie," he said softly. "I didn't mean to put you through this. I didn't want any of this for you. I left you in the vault because I wanted you to be safe."

"But it's not just about me, Dad. It's about you," she practically cried. "You could've died out here. I was terrified that I wouldn't find you or worse, that I would find your body. I mean, that guy in Vault 112 nearly killed you!"

James lowered his head. "I'm…I'm sorry," he said finally. "You're right. All this time I've been so wrapped up with my own needs that I haven't considered you're feelings. What do you want me to do?"

"Oh Christ, Dad. I don't know," she answered. Her father looked so sad and forlorn by this point that Maria felt ashamed of her behavior. "I only want you to be safe. That's all I ever wanted. If the rotunda is safe then… I don't know. I guess I'd be ok with it."

He studied her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She gave him a slow, but unsure nod of her head. "Yeah, I think so. I just don't want to lose you again. That's all." Her father closed the gap between them and wrapped her in a hug. The texture of his old uniform felt rough against her cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. She allowed herself to relax in her father's arms before finally pulling away. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she gave him a slightly watery smile and said –

"Come on. Let's finish what you started."

Notes: Yes, I know the whole dream sequence is corny and overused but cut me some slack here! I needed to keep the story going somehow! Lol

Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I felt that this bit of angst was a necessity for the Fallout storyline. I mean, you spend all that time looking for the guy and then he's like: "Oh, let's start Project Purity! We'll make it a father/daughter or father/son project!" If I were the Lone Wanderer, I would've flipped. :P Anyhoo, that's chapter five. I hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

A Mirelurk Hunter. Its telltale shell gleamed in the afternoon sun as it crawled on the shore. The Lone Wanderer squinted through the scope of the sniper rifle, fixated on her target. She was maybe fifty or sixty feet away, safely hidden on a cliff that overlooked the beach. In the back of her mind she could comprehend the rasping breath of her companion and the slow, rolling breath of her canine friend. But all that mattered was the kill, and it dominated a greater part of her senses.

"One shot to the face should do it," Charon breathed. Maria didn't dare shift her head to acknowledge him – even the slightest movement could compromise her kill. The Mirelurk Hunter turned abruptly, providing a clear view of its face. It was now or never and Maria, deciding on the former, pulled the trigger.

It's face exploded in bits of shell and meat and brains. It toppled backwards, arms still flailing, and landed with its upper body in the water, causing a sizable splash that undoubtedly alerted other Mirelurks. "It will attract more," Charon needlessly warned. "Maybe two or three. Be on your guard."

"Got it," Maria responded as she reloaded her weapon. Sure enough, two emerged from the depths of the river almost immediately. A moment later, a third appeared. She centered on the closest one – fired – and killed it immediately. She shifted her attention to the next closest – fired – and missed. "Damn it!" she groaned. They were gaining fast, already rounding the bend and climbing the steep hill to their hideout. Thinking quickly, she traded her sniper rife for her assault rifle, standing to meet the approaching enemies as she did so.

Charon was already prepared. He advanced his position with Dogmeat by his side. Slowly, the two pressed forward. Their eyes, - killers' eyes - were set in pure concentration. Maria joined them and within a few minutes they eliminated their targets. Mirelurks were pure target practice as far as the three companions were concerned, and provided little or no challenge in close combat.

"You've improved," Charon said in his usual, abrupt manner. Not one for conversation, he only recently started speaking freely after Maria directly ordered him to. Her desire for his companionship was two fold: for her safety and for his experiences in the Wasteland. She needed someone to train her in weaponry, and he proved quite essential in her instruction. He revealed very little to her concerning his past life; however, though she guessed he was at least 100 years old.

"Thanks to your guidance," Maria answered. Briskly, she began prying bits of armor from the Mirelurk's body and cutting the bits of soft, sweet meat that laid hidden underneath. Charon squatted to join her, and soon the two retrieved three sizable portions of Mirelurk meat.

When they finished, the Maria stood and stretched, arching her back and lifting her arms high above her head. She relished the quick rush of relief it provided to her stiff back and legs.

"Where do we go from here?" Charon inquired, sounding quiet bored. Maria considered her options carefully before responding, and the temptation to visit her father and Harkness in the Rivet City area nearly overwhelmed her better judgment. After a moment or two of uninterrupted thought, however, she decided otherwise. The sun rested too low in the sky for her liking; and she hated traveling in the darkness. "Let's head back to Megaton for now," she announced, though she knew her two companions would follow her regardless. "Then we'll head to Rivet City for trading in the morning."

Charon simply nodded his head, true to his stoic demeanor. Dogmeat on the other hand, acknowledged the Lone Wanderer with a few quick wags of his bushy tail. After an hour or two of nonstop walking, the three finally reached the outer gates of Megaton. True to Maria's prediction, the sun was already setting by the time the three came within a mile of Megaton's entrance. The temperature cooled noticeably with the setting sun, providing the Wasteland residents with much-needed relief from the heat.

As they climbed the aluminum scaffolding to her house, a familiar voice called out to Maria. "Maria! Hey!" Maria turned and peered over the edge of the unstable railing. It was Lucy West, one of Maria's closest friends outside the Vault. "I'm meeting with Gob and Nova in Moriarty's," she shouted. "Come on and join us!"

Maria hesitated, biting her lip. "Okay," she called back. "Just give me a few minutes. I'll meet you guys there." She turned back to Charon, who was waiting expectantly for his instructions. "You and Dogmeat can chill in the house," she said casually, "or you can join me in the bar. Your choice."

"I go where you tell me to," Charon answered tightly. She knew he despised it when she forced him to make decisions for himself, and his fierce, obstinate scowls only spurned her to further action.

"Tell me which you prefer," Maria shot back, retaliating with her own brand of stubbornness.

Charon stood in silence, struggling to determine if he could judge her response as a direct order. After a moment, he said, "I prefer to stay in the house with Dogmeat."

Maria met his quiet glare with a sweet smile. "Then you can stay in the house. Just please don't forget to feed Dogmeat. Oh, and there's some Brahmin steak in the refrigerator that you can eat if you're interested." And with a triumphant smirk (which she tried her hardest to hide from Charon) she led her two followers into her Megaton Shack, looking forward to an evening spent with her friends.

As promised, it took the Vaultie ten minutes at best to wash up, fix her hair, and change clothes. Not that any article of clothing in the Wasteland - save for a few pre-war items - looked spectacular on the average human, but Maria looked pretty spiffy dressed in a simple mercenary outfit, if she did say so herself. She was never completely satisfied with her looks, however, and her discomfort with her own attractiveness sometimes hindered the development of her personal relationships. Privately, she disliked her raven-colored hair, her nose (she thought it a bit large) and her lips (she thought them a bit wide). The only aspect of her appearance she enjoyed were her bright blue eyes - the same eyes she inherited from her father – and her dark, raven-colored hair.

Pushing her self-proclaimed imperfections aside, she gave a quick farewell to both Charon and Dogmeat and within moments was climbing the steep slopes to Moriarty's seedy saloon. The pungent stench of cigarette smoke, alcoholic beverages, and dust greeted her as she entered the bar. It was a slow night, she could tell. Only a few new customers were scattered around drinking area, and most seemed more absorbed in their drinks than the prospect of spending a night with Nova.

Maria's friends had gathered in a small cluster at the bar, nearest to the radio. Gob stood behind the bar, as usual, while Nova and Lucy sat in barstools opposite him. Gob gave broad smile as she approached, alerting Nova and Lucy to her presence.

"About time you showed up," Nova said in mock annoyance. "I was afraid you were gonna be a no-show and I'd have to sit with these two all night."

"Gee, thanks," Lucy said sarcastically. She nudged Nova's leg with her foot. "Budge over, you. Let the guest of honor sit between us." Maria eased herself onto the barstool between them, already reaching for the whiskey that Gob instinctively gave her. She swallowed a mouthful the bitter, burning liquid before setting it back down on the counter. Truth be told, she didn't drink whiskey as much as she used to. She only once used it as a means of temporarily escaping the harsh realities of her situation: her missing father, murderous super-mutants, the Wasteland in general, and her inexplicable feelings for an android. After she'd resolved most of her actual problems (except the super-mutants), she found herself desiring whiskey less and less. A good thing to, since the stuff ate up her extra caps.

"So how's your dad doing?" Nova asked. "He still working on that Project Purify or Purity, or whatever it was?"

"Yep," Maria replied, her voice lacking enthusiasm. "I take it that Three Dog still won't shut up about it?"

"He's practically giddy about it," Lucy said with a grin. "I don't know if you've heard him recently, but he sounds like he's on the verge of a total nerdgasm whenever he mentions it. It's actually really funny."

"Can you blame him?" Gob said, cleaning a shot glass with a greasy rag. "When's the last time the Wasteland saw pure water? Nowadays you have to pay an arm and leg just to get your hands on a bottle of the purified stuff, and half the time it's dirty water in a phony package."

"It's still kinda funny," Lucy said offhandedly. "Besides, I support what he's doing. A lot of people are already starting to buy into your dad's dream, Maria. Pure water would be such a big step in the Wasteland."

"It was never his _dream_ that concerned me," Maria sighed. "It was his safety. I mean, I spent all the time worrying about him, obsessing over getting the caps to buy good equipment, and he goes right back to what got him in trouble in the first place."

"We know," Nova said quietly. "You told us. But at least the place isn't still crawling with super-mutants. And there's people with him. It's not all bad."

"True," Maria admitted. "I'll be seeing him tomorrow at least. Charon and I are heading to Rivet City for some trading."

"I bet that's not the only reason why you're heading to Rivet City," Nova said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well," Maria replied with a smile. "There is another reason why I'm going, of course. I haven't seen Harkness in a while." Without a word, Gob turned abruptly and began straightening the bottles of whiskey and vodka on the shelf behind the bar.

"Speaking of which," Lucy said, her voice slightly raised, "where is Charon? He usually follows you around everywhere. You didn't fire him, did you?"

"Of course not," Maria said, after taking another sip of her drink. "He's back in the house with Dogmeat. He hates sitting in the corner and watching us drink. As a matter of fact, I think he just hates bars in general. His former employer was a hateful, scum-bag bartender." Maria spoke just loud enough so that her voice carried over to the other end of the bar where Moriarty was sitting. He just shook his head in response, not even looking up from the list of figures he was studying.

"He could sit with us," Nova interrupted, lazily twirling one of her reddish locks around her finger. "He doesn't have to sit in the corner by himself. It's not like we bite or anything."

"Well, maybe you don't," Lucy smirked. Gob finally turned and rejoined them, using the same greasy rag to wipe the counter in front of him.

"He's not very talkative," Maria said. "Maybe when he's a bit more accustomed to speaking his mind he can join us. I think he prefers just keeping to himself right now."

"To Charon," Lucy exclaimed suddenly, lifting her glass for a toast. "May he one day speak so much that we miss the days when he never spoke at all." The four toasted Charon, each of them looking forward to a promising evening spent in the others' company.

Two hours later, most of the bar had emptied. A few stragglers were still sipping drinks or engaging others in loud, inebriated conversations. Nova had already retired with one of the customers, and Lucy and Maria downing the last of their beverages.

"Only one today," Gob remarked as he disposed of Maria's solitary bottle. "I take it that you're finally feeling okay." When Maria shrugged her shoulders and smiled, Gob leaned closer and whispered, "It could be on the house, you know. Moriarty would never find out."

The Vaultie shook her head. "No, Gob. You've done so much for me already. Besides, why take the risk when I have the caps to pay for it?" Gently, she grabbed his hand and tipped a few more caps into his palm. "I almost forgot," she murmured, "here's the tip." When he opened his mouth to protest, she simply shook her head. "Good night, Gob," she said. She squeezed his hand once more before joining Lucy outside. The two walked for in silence for a bit, their footsteps reverberating off the aluminum walkways.

"There's something I think you should know," Lucy blurted, her voice shattering the night air.

"What is it?" Maria asked. Then, seeing Lucy's troubled appearance she said, "Lucy… are you okay? It's not your brother again is it?"

"It's about Gob," Lucy started. "Moriarty's been really hard on him lately. Really hard. And I'm not the only one who's noticed. It's like Moriarty reached a whole new level of nastiness. And it's not just Gob. He's been absolutely foul to Nova too."

"What's he been doing?" Maria wanted to know.

"The usual. Berating Gob, yelling at him, even hitting him occasionally. But he hasn't been hitting Nova though, which is good at least."

"That bastard," Maria's voice was cold and deadly. "You know, I figured something like that was going on. I swear to God, if Moriarty ever gives me a good enough excuse, someday I'll…."

"That's not what I wanted to say," Lucy interrupted. "Besides, talking like that won't help right now. What I wanted to say was that I think it would be a good idea for you to start seeing Gob more often. He's always happier when you're around and you really brighten up his day."

Maria didn't respond immediately, she was still struggling to contain her anger. "Okay," she finally agreed. "I'll start dropping in whenever I'm in town. If you think it'll help, I'll do it."

Lucy smiled. "I knew you'd understand," she said happily. "And don't worry. Some day we'll both find a way to get Nova and Gob away from that place. You'll see." Maria nodded absently, her expression still clouded. Later that night, Maria's anger did not subside. She tossed and turned for hours, wanting to help Gob and Nova but not knowing how or where to start.

Early the next morning Dogmeat, Charon, and Maria set out for Rivet City, each of them carrying bits of odds and ends to sell to the various vendors. Though Maria had at best a fitful night's sleep, her excitement at the prospect of finally seeing Harkness provided her with an abundance of nervous, happy energy. Luckily for them, they ran into little trouble while they traveled, a rare blessing in the Wasteland. Her anxiety over Gob's and Nova's troubles temporarily forgotten, Maria practically bounded with excitement across Rivet City's bridge and into its market place.

As usual, the market place had attracted customers from various backgrounds: Wasteland wanderers, caravan owners, other Rivet City residents, and a few who looked suspiciously like Raiders were haggling over prices with Shrapnel. Maria sized them up before turning to Charon, "Let's get rid of this cheap armor first. Then we can head over to the weapons table." The ghoul nodded – he always did – and helped her sort through bits of clothing and armor. Maria's mind was on other things, and she kept on glancing around the large area for any sign of Harkness. Her face slowly fell when she repeatedly found no sign of him. "He must be doing paperwork or something," she thought dejectedly.

By the time they finished with trading with Brannon (the clothing vendor), Maria finally conceded to her bitter disappointment. Before completely giving up, however, she grabbed one of the younger guards and asked, "Where is Harkness? Isn't he supposed to be on duty now?"

The man flicked his eyes up and down her body, his eyebrows raised and a smile forming at the corners of his lips. "Now, why would a pretty girl like yourself be asking after ol' Harkness?" he drawled. "Especially when there's younger, better-looking men running around. Heck, I'm sure that even I can satisfy most of your… desires."

The Lone Wanderer barely kept herself from recoiling in disgust. The man was a slime ball, she could tell. "Philips," she said, reading the name printed on his uniform, "Just tell me were Harkness is. Please."

"He's filling out some paperwork and he won't come down until he's finished," Philips finally answered. "But I'm free later, if you're interested."

Maria attempted one of these sweet, dismissive smile girls only give when they're ready to break some guy's heart. "I'm sorry," she said sweetly, "but I'll be busy later. You see, Harkness already satisfies all of my desires… and then some. Understand?" She turned with a smirk, leaving poor Philips scratching his head in dim-witted confusion.

Maria frequently sold weapons of various types to Shrapnel and Flak. Most of the ones she were of poor-quality and poor-grade, but the bought in easy caps. Shrapnel and Flak were very stubborn when it came to buying items that weren't weapons, however. Maria spent the better part of thirty-minutes with Flak, just trying to convince him to buy one Stealth Boy. She gave up when he said he wouldn't pay more than fifteen caps for one, though she knew Stealth Boy's were worth at least a cool forty caps. "Let's just go," she muttered to Charon, and the three began climbing the inner stairs to reach the exit.

Annoyed with Flak and bitter with the disappointment of not seeing Harkness, Maria walked up the steps with a heavy heart. "Shit," she said suddenly, feeling her pockets. "I must've left that damn Stealth Boy with Flak." She turned to Charon, "I'm sorry, I don't know where my mind is. Wait here with Dogmeat. I'll run back down and grab it."

"This day just isn't going right," she thought in resentment. A voice stopped her just as she reached for the market place door.

"Looking for something?" asked the familiar voice. Turning slowly to face Harkness, Maria resisted the smile that threatened to light up her face. He was standing behind the stairs, casually leaning against the wall and spinning the Stealth Boy around his finger.

"And where have you been?" she asked reproachfully. "I was looking for you in the market. Why did you choose today to fill out stupid paperwork?"

"Well, if I'd known you were coming I wouldn't have gotten myself stuck doing paperwork," he said. "Besides, how am I supposed to know when you're coming to see me? You usually just drop in whenever you want."

"I visit when I can," she replied with a frown. "But Rivet City not an easy place to get to sometimes. I wish I could live closer, but I can't."

He stopped spinning the Stealth Boy. "I'm sorry," he said, "I should remember that next time I open my big mouth. Anyway, did you want this Stealth Boy back or not?"

This gave Maria a pause. "How'd you know that was my Stealth Boy," she inquired. "Did Flak just give it to you or something?"

"Nope," he said lazily. "I was watching you. I saw you leave it on the table before you left. And I made sure that Flak was ready to give it back."

"You were watching me," Maria repeated with a raised eyebrow. "So why didn't you come straight down and say hello?"

"I was going to, but you caught me by surprise. You looked so pretty that I just had to stand back and admire the view. Anyway, it's better like this. Now we have an excuse to be alone together."

Maria felt the heat climb to her face; she always blushed when he complimented her looks. "Well… good plan then. Except you haven't returned my Stealth Boy to me yet."

She reached for it but he playfully held it out of her reach. "I'll return it on one condition," he said. "Meet me in Rivet City tonight, and I'll give back your precious Stealth Boy."

"But I can't," she protested. "I'm visiting my father tonight." She reached for it again but he only held it further from her grasp.

"Then come see me tomorrow night when I'm off-duty," he reasoned. "I won't give it back until you come to see me again, so you might as well meet me as soon as possible and get it done and over with."

"Fine, fine," she relented with a laugh. "I was going to see you regardless of the stupid Stealth Boy, but okay." She laughed again when he made like he was going to keep it. "Oh, come on," she complained. "I still want the darn thing back!"

"There's one more thing you'll have to do before I let you have it," he said. She lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms over chest expectantly. "Kiss me," he smiled.

Not missing a beat, she lifted her arms around his neck and planted one on his lips. He reached one arm up to cradle the back of her head while she simultaneously ran her fingers through his soft, brown hair. She pulled away when he his tongue crept into her mouth. "You'll get more tomorrow," she whispered in his ear. She kissed him once more before turning back to the stairs.

"You better be here," he called to her retreating form.

"I will," she called back, smiling delightedly. Still grinning stupidly, she met Dogmeat and Charon by the exit of Rivet City.

"What took you so long?" Charon asked with barely disguised annoyance.

"I met an old friend on the way," she excused. "I wasn't paying any attention to the time. I'm sorry."

"As long as you got the Stealth Boy," he said. "By the way… where is it? We should put it with the others."

Maria patted her pockets and searched her pack for it. After a few moments of search, she sighed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. It was still with Harkness.

Author's Note: Yahoo! Another chapter is written! :D This was a long one, but I'm glad I finally got this one out of my system. Unfortunately, I've realized that I end most of my chapters the same way: her meeting with Harkness and kissing the crap out of him until they both leave. So, I ended this chapter with a meeting between the two, but I'll _start_ with them kissing the crap out of each other in the next chapter! Oh, I'm so brilliant I surprise myself sometimes! :D lol


	7. Chapter 7

The Lone Wanderer felt a chill creep up her spine as she entered the Lincoln Memorial and her fingers curled instinctively around the handle of her handgun. Though she knew that her father and others now occupied the building, the memory of the super mutants that once resided in the monument still haunted her. She sighed and closed her eyes to calm herself.

"Something wrong?" Charon asked from somewhere behind her.

Her eyes snapped open. "I'm fine," she lied. "I just thought I heard something." Not wasting another moment, she pushed the door open with an air of self-confidence and paused to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Her initial fear of entering the Memorial dissipated once she saw the groups of scientists and assistants absorbed in their work for Project Purity. A few stopped long enough to greet her while others, busy with their tasks, remained completely unaware of her presence.

"They could use a couple of guards here," Charon remarked as they climbed the stairs to the Rotunda.

It was rare for Charon to initiate a conversation, and Maria quickly jumped on the opportunity. "I've tried talking them into hiring a couple of Mercs," she said casually, "but they won't hear anything of it. Apparently they'd rather save the money then spend the extra caps on their own protection." She could barely keep her exasperation from surpassing the offhanded tone of her voice.

"At least they appear to be fixing the turret system," Charon said, as though he sensed the bitterness behind her words.

"Yeah, but a couple of extra guns wouldn't hurt," she answered and the two lapsed into silence as they neared the main operations of Project Purity. The hum of heavy machinery and the vibration of flowing water intensified in the Rotunda, and Maria smiled as the hair on Dogmeat's back bristled at the foreign sensory stimulations. Gently stroking the canine's head, it took only moments for Maria to spot her father who was deep in conversation with one of his colleagues.

He excused himself from the discussion once he saw her, and greeted his daughter with open arms and a bright, appreciative smile. "Hey, honey," he welcomed as he wrapped her in a hug. "It's about time you came back to visit us," he said as he released her.

"It's hard to get out here sometimes," Maria replied. He frowned and Maria felt a surge of guilt. He, like countless other parents, held the inexplicable power of extracting remorse from his offspring, a power which he often exploited to its full advantage. "But you're right," she admitted, "I should try to visit more often."

"Well, how long are you staying this time?" he asked. "A day? Two days? A week?"

"I really don't know yet," she said. "Three days, maybe. I'd like a chance to meet up with Harkness while I'm here," she fibbed. It felt wrong, somehow, for her to admit that she'd surpassed a chance to meet her father first thing for a chance to meet her lover.

"You're still seeing him, then?" James asked as he led his daughter to an area more suited for conversation.

"Of course," she said, and she seated herself on the chair he offered her.

"I've been hearing good things about him," James said, taking the seat across from his daughter. Charon and Dogmeat convened near them, far enough away to provide Maria and her father with privacy, yet close enough to provide rapid assistance.

"You've been investigating," Maria accused, but she grinned all the same. "I thought I already told you everything you needed to know about him."

"It never hurts for a parent to do a little bit of snooping," he chastised, "especially in areas concerning his or her children. Besides, he seems like a fine man. Certainly a step up from Butch."

"That he is," Maria laughed. It wasn't long before he began fussing over her safety and her health (she did look a bit peaky from lack of sleep), and he tried once more to coerce her into a longer visit. He was mothering her – they both knew it – but Maria didn't mind one bit. On the contrary, it felt nice to have someone who worried over her like a mother hen and she felt a sudden rush of warm affection for her father. She loved him, and she didn't tell him nearly enough that she did.

"Ok, ok," she relented with another laugh. "I'll stay longer, if it really means that much to you. But be warned: I won't hang about inside all day. I'd like to scout the area a bit more while I'm here."

"It's a deal," he said. "Just be careful out there, ok?"

"I always am," Maria assured him. Unsurprisingly, she spent most of the evening reassuring her father and distracting him from his constant questioning of her well-being.

Maria and Charon spent most of the next morning clearing the Memorial basement of a particularly nasty infestation of Radroaches. Though James did not expect her assistance in the problem, The Lone Wanderer nonetheless felt obliged to help the scientists in whatever way she could. Armed with flame-throwers and shotguns, the two exterminated most of the pests quickly, and without sustaining injury.

True to her word, Maria began quickly packing her weapons and changing into her best armor. She did not intend to spend her entire days lounging about in Project Purity "Do you remember that Super-Mutant camp we saw about three days ago?" Maria quietly asked Charon as she readied herself. The ghoul nodded and she continued, "I want to eliminate them, just like what we did with the Radroaches this morning."

"Are we going to take Dogmeat, or do you want to leave him with your father?" Charon asked.

"He's staying here. I don't want to risk him taking on too many out once," she said. "There's a good spot – north of the camp – that we can use to take them out from a distance. You're handy with the Sniper Rifle - so you go on and grab that - and I'll use this scoped Magnum that Agnes gave us. And here, take this Jet. You don't have to use it if you don't want to, but take it just in case," she rolled her eyes at the look on Charon's face. "I just said you don't have to use it!"

Maria kneeled until her face was level with Dogmeat's. "You stay here," she ordered as she playfully held the canine's head in her hands. "Stay here, and if you're a good dog I'll give you a treat. Who's my good boy?" she crooned, and Dogmeat licked her face and thumped his tail against the ground.

They only left when Maria determined that her father was thoroughly distracted, and therefore could not sway her exploring the Wasteland. While Charon and Maria traveled to the Super-Mutant camp, she felt a tingling inhuman excitement rise from deep within her. After months of fighting the mutated beasts, she developed an unbridled hatred for the Wasteland's most notorious killers. She witnessed the true capabilities of the monsters firsthand – from their cannibalistic tendencies and their primeval behaviors – and she wanted them to suffer for their transgressions against humanity.

"We should be close to them by now," The Lone Wanderer murmured to her companion. Her excitement only intensified as they drew nearer to the camp, and her breathing quickened with her steps. She and Charon stopped in unison, both suddenly aware of Super Mutants – two of them at least – speaking loudly as they approached the vengeful pair.

"Stupid men in shiny armor think they can beat us," said one, sounding very loud and very brainless. "But we show them. Stupid, shiny men now dead!" he triumphantly roared.

Quickly, Charon and Maria turned and ducked behind a pile of debris. "As soon as they round that corner," Maria muttered, "light those assholes up." Sure enough, within minutes the ogres rounded the bend, completely oblivious to their dangerous situation. There were four of them, three regulars and one brute, walking together and forming a tightly knit group. Charon and the Lone Wanderer opened fire immediately, unleashing a storm of bullets against the cluster of mutants.

Two mutants (neither wielding an actual weapon) advanced quickly, swinging their baseball bats and screaming profanities. They died first, their bodies riddled with bullets. The others died not long after their companions, though both carried assault weapons and were better equipped for an attack.

"That was fast," Maria said in surprise. "And there were only four of them. I swear there were more when we first saw them…."

"They were weaker too," Charon said. "I think something softened them up for us."

Maria nodded absently. "Let's see what we find in their camp." Weapons drawn, they approached the area cautiously. "Oh, no," Maria said, upon seeing bodies of fallen soldiers strewn about the camp, "Brotherhood of Steel?"

"No…" Charon breathed, stooping to examine the bodies. "Enclave."

"There are so many of them!" Maria said incredulously. "What on Earth are they doing way out here anyway?"

"I don't know," Charon replied and, for the first time (at least in Maria's presence), sounded vaguely fearful. "They usually don't stray too far from their base, though we have been seeing more and more of them lately.

The silence stretched between them, uncomfortable and heavy. "Let's gather what we can and get the hell out of here," said Maria breaking the stillness. "I've got a date tonight".

Author's Note: I didn't want this chapter to get too long, so I ended a bit early and a bit abruptly. Besides, I promised to break out of the "Maria Does Something Then Snogs Harkness Then Complains About Her Life" formula. So…. Harkness in the next chapter, yeah? And thanks everyone for the reviews I really appreciate it.

Oh, and the "I've got a date tonight" line? *cues the dramatic music* (lol)


	8. Chapter 8

The tin man 8

On most days, Rivet City reminded Maria of a tomb – a rotting, vacant, rusted-out shell of it's former self. Today, however, it felt real and _alive_. The place positively bustled with visitors – merchants and travelers mostly – all competing for the city's supply of food and drink. The vibrant energy felt alien to the young Lone Wanderer, who was more accustomed to the sparse civilization of the Wasteland.

She drummed her fingers restlessly on the bar counter, her shoulders hunched protectively over her share of the bar's greasy surface. All around her, people surged forward, vying for the bartender's attention as they ordered beverages and foodstuffs. The crowded bar caused Maria some anxiety; more people meant more potential enemies. And Harkness's absence did nothing to soothe her apprehension. He was late – a first - and she was positive that the bartender grew more annoyed with her each passing second.

"Look," he said, his irritation clear in his voice, "are you going to buy something or not? Because someone's going to complain eventually about you hogging two seats to yourself without at least purchasing something and frankly, I don't feel like dealing with that right now."

"He'll be here any minute," she replied through gritted teeth. "It's not my fault he's late. Why don't you complain to him when he finally gets here? I'm sure that bitching to the Chief of Security will solve all your little problems." He turned away, eyes narrowed and a scowl deepening the creases of his dirt-smudged face.

Maria actually felt a little sad at his departure. Their encounter was the most exciting one she'd experienced all evening. "I could've dragged that out further," she thought to herself. "It would've been fun to string him along until Harkness arrived." She didn't have long to wait – however – a familiar squeeze of her shoulders alerted her to his presence.

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted, seating himself next to her. "Sorry I'm late. Something came up at the last minute. I had to handle it."

"What happened?" she asked. Exhaustion and exasperation dulled the usual liveliness of his voice.

"Flak badmouthed a couple of raiders, and they tried to dump something from a bottle all over his armor. Almost started a huge fight."

"Oh, dear," she said sympathetically, though it painted a comical scenario in her head. "What was in the bottle?"

"No idea. And honestly, I think we're all better off not knowing." They laughed and ordered their drinks, both relaxing into the other's familiar company. Swapping stories and sharing laughs dominated a better part of their evening, though both often found themselves raising their voices to overcome the din of the packed bar. As Maria lapsed into the comfort of Harkness's presence, she temporarily forgot the day's troubling events.

"I've never seen so many people here before," Maria remarked after the noise died down a bit.

Harkness shrugged. "It happens occasionally. It's mostly random but sometimes it happens in response to something they hear on the radio."

"Project Purity," she breathed. The mention of her Father's personal mission brought forth images of Enclave soldiers rotting in the heat of the Wasteland sun. The memories ignited her dormant anxiety and a chill ran up and down her spine. "That's why these people are here. They're not here to trade, they're here to see the action."

"Exactly," he confirmed. "Though they probably won't stay long. I bet most of them are here just here to see if it's true." He must've recognized her troubled expression, because he leaned forward and examined her closely. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She gripped his arm tightly. "Take me somewhere quiet. I have to tell you something important." Attentive to the seriousness in her voice, he led her to one of the most secluded areas of Rivet City, a small balcony overlooking the Wasteland.

"Okay, shoot," he said when they were alone.

Maria inhaled the night air deeply, giving herself time to ease the tension from her muscles. "I saw something disturbing while I was out with Charon this morning, she began. "We were going to clear out a huge nest of super mutants – and I mean there were like, twenty of them when we saw them earlier – but when we arrived at the location there were only four left."

"Okay," he said, confused. "So what's wrong with that. The Brotherhood of Steel probably took care of most of them before you got there."

She shook her head. "But it wasn't Brotherhood of Steel. It was something else."

"Well, what _was_ it then? Deathclaws, raiders, what?"

The Lone Wanderer leaned forward. "Enclave," she whispered. "A whole bunch of them, dead. The Super Mutants wiped them all out."

"Enclave… here?" he questioned, his eyes wide. "But what are they doing all the way out here? We're miles away from their base."

"Don't quote me on this," Maria said, biting her lip in distress, "but I think I know why. I think they're here because of Project Purity. I think they want something from it, or possibly something from my father."

"Really?" he was beginning to sound worried as well. "What makes you say that? Did you find anything indicating why they were here?"

"No, unfortunately," she muttered. "It's just a weird feeling I have. I don't know. I could be wrong but I don't think so."

Harkness hesitated, before he ventured, "I could, you know, send a couple of men to keep an eye on your father for you. I'm sure I could arrange something."

Maria's spirit actually lifted at his proposal. "That's sweet," she said with a hint of smile, "but I can't ask that of you. No one would agree to guard Project Purity on a hunch. No, I think it's best if I just stay here for a while, maybe do a little more investigating. See what I can come up with."

He smiled. "You staying here longer? I can't say that I'm upset about that." Resting his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer. "I'll ask around, see if anyone here knows anything. I'll be discreet, I promise."

Maria kissed him before leaning her head against his chest. She felt a little bit better, though she couldn't fully shake her apprehension.

"It's too bad the hotel's full up," Harkness said suddenly.

"Hmmm," she replied lazily. "Why?"

"I'd feel better if you slept here instead. It's probably safer here."

"Are you sure that's the only reason why?" she teased, though Harkness took her seriously.

"It's not," he answered truthfully. Of course. Silly, naïve Vaultie. Both of them blushed at the prospect of lovemaking. Harkness, because he misunderstood her jest, and Maria, because she had never actually done it before.

She pulled away from him slightly. "Harkness, are you sure? I mean, can you…?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can," he said almost defiantly. "Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I don't feel the way real men do." It was the first time in a long time he'd willingly mentioned what he really was: an android.

"That's not what I meant," Maria replied, ashamed of her own stupidity and tactlessness. "It's just…," she struggled, "I've never doubted your feelings. It's just that, well, I didn't know they built you _that_ specifically."

"Well, they did," he still sounded annoyed. He released her and leaned on the railing of the balcony, brow furrowed as he avoided her gaze.

She watched him for a moment, unsure of how to act. For the first time, she would be the one to comfort her lover; usually it was the other way around. She felt terrible for hurting his feelings. "I'm sorry, Harkness," she whispered finally. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her cheek against his shoulder and continued, "it's not that I don't feel the same way, because believe me, I _do_. But the problem isn't on your end, it's on mine. You see… I've never actually done it before. With anybody."

He turned abruptly to face her. "Really?" he asked, sounding caught between amazement and incredulity.

"Oh please," she smiled, "whom did you think I would lose it with? _Butch?_ He probably wouldn't even know where to put it."

He laughed despite himself. "Ok, maybe I wouldn't go that far. He's a guy. I'm pretty sure he'd figure it out eventually."

She laughed too. "Don't be so sure!"

"Anyway," he said seriously, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I should've been mindful of your feelings."

"It's okay," she shrugged, relieved at his calm. "I should get going before my dad sends out a search team," she said, checking her Pip-Boy. "Walk me to the door?"

"Of course." Holding her hand in his, the two walked slowly and unwillingly to the Rivet City entrance. "Can we do this again? I mean soon?" he inquired.

"Definitely," she agreed. They kissed each other deeply, breathing in the other's scent.

"Good night."

"Good night."

**Author's Note:** Bah. I don't like this chapter. It's short and I was too tired to be creative. I hope you enjoyed it though; I really did try. Also, Harkness wanted to get some lol. Thanks for everyone's' reviews!

Oh, and **Vault108**, I promise I won't abandon the story. I'm just really lazy. lol


	9. Chapter 9

Maria opened her eyes slowly, her senses sharpening as she gained awareness of her surroundings. Vague images of charred corpses and the smell of burning flesh faded as she gradually regained consciousness. Another nightmare. "Goddamnit," she muttered. The faint, greenish glow of her Pip-Boy screen illuminated her face as she checked the time. 2:00 AM, and she was wide awake.

Throwing herself back against the thin mattress of cot, Maria groaned in frustration and anguish. She was still staying with her father in the Lincoln Memorial and bunking in a smaller room next to his. It was a private room – a privilege in the crowded, rotted building – and she knew that many of the scientists resented her special treatment. She understood their frustrations. After all, what had she done to deserve her own room? Nothing, besides fight off hordes of mutants, maniac raiders, and malfunctioning robots every day.

"Don't think about things that anger you, stupid," she told herself through clenched teeth. "If you don't relax, you'll never fall back to sleep." Besides, pompous asses were the least of her worries at this point. It had been a week since she and Charon discovered the slaughtered Enclave soldiers at the Super Mutant compound. True to her initial plan, Maria spent most of her time combing through the ruins surrounding Rivet City and the Lincoln Memorial. Feral Ghouls, Super Mutants, and Rad Roaches were commonplace. Her initial fears, however, were realized as small Enclave camps started popping up randomly throughout the decaying city.

For the most part, the heavily armored, heavily armed soldiers ignored Charon, Dogmeat, and Maria as they ventured past their establishments. On more than one occasion - particularly when two or more soldiers were grouped together – one of them would nudge one of their comrades and gesture to Maria with his or her weapon. This often upset the Vaultie, enough that she often found herself wishing for a large horde of Super Mutants to come and wipe the whole lot of them out.

Maria fluffed her pillow with more ferocity than needed. At 2:11 in the morning, sleep was her foremost priority, not Enclave soldiers or Super Mutants. Closing her eyes tightly, she completely defended herself against the numerous distressing thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her. With her mind and muscles relaxed, it wasn't long before she drifted off into a fitful and, thankfully, dreamless slumber.

Hours later, sunlight streamed through the windows of the Lincoln Memorial and pulled Maria from her sleep. She groggily pulled on her armor and fixed her hair. Her head pounded in her skull, punishing her for her lack of rest. "No exploring today," she thought dimly. "Better just stay put until I feel better." Grabbing her weapons (one can never be too careful), she left her room to find Charon and Dogmeat.

She found them in the Rotunda's 'mess hall' – which was really a bunch of tables and chairs – already waiting for her to greet them. Dogmeat's tail instinctively thumped against the ground upon her arrival, a sight that always ignited a smile from the Lone Wanderer. There was just something so carefree and heartwarming about a happy dog. "Good morning," she yawned to Charon as she stroked Dogmeat's head.

"Good morning," he repeated stiffly, his trademarks scowl already firmly in place. He looked so serious that Maria had to bite back a laugh. Dogmeat had a wider range of emotions than he did. As though reading her thoughts, Charon's scowl deepened (a feat Maria once thought impossible for any human to accomplish). "What are we doing today?" he inquired dispassionately.

"Nothing," she answered shortly. "I'm not feeling up to running around this morning. We're gonna hang out here and see if my father needs help with anything."

Charon lifted what little remained of his eyebrow. "Really?" he questioned. "I apologize, but I was under the impression that you wanted to check out the metro tunnels today."

"Maybe this afternoon," Maria replied. "Like I said, I just don't feel up to dealing with raiders or Super Mutants this morning."

"As you wish," Charon muttered. Maria knew he was annoyed, though years of training and abuse often prevented him from fully displaying it. In truth, she felt a little bad for her ghoulish companion. He was probably bored out of his mind in her father's establishment, surrounded by irritable scientists and droning machinery.

"Let me grab some breakfast," Maria said, pulling a box of Yum-Yum Deviled Eggs from her pack. "Did you and Dogmeat eat already?" When the ghoul nodded, she proceeded to wolf down as much of box's contents as fast as possible. The gelatinous, tasteless substance slid slowly down her throat and into her stomach, leaving a trail of bitter aftertaste in its wake. Gulping down a Nuka Cola to chase away the taste of her breakfast, she pulled on her pack and motioned for Charon and Dogmeat to follow suit.

They found her father in the Rotunda, as usual, busy at one of the machines. He looked up as Maria approached. "Good morning, sweetheart," he smiled. "What are you going to be up to today?"

"Nothing much. I think we may just stay here today, if that's alright with you." Her father looked visibly relieved at her news.

"Of course it is," he admonished, his eyes drifting slowly back to his charts. "You've had a busy week. I think you three deserve a day to yourselves."

"Well, I was wondering if possibly you needed some help here," she said casually. "You know, so we don't get too bored."

"Actually, there are a few things you can do for me," said James. "It's just some menial interior work, nothing too exciting." When Maria indicated that she was still interested he continued, "turn off the flood control pump power, replace some damaged fuses, and reboot the mainframe," he ticked off on his fingers. "Think you can handle that?"

"Gee, I don't know," she answered sarcastically. "Yes, we can do it," she quickly said when her father appeared lost on her sarcasm.

"Oh, and check back with me after you finish each chore," he called to their retreating backs. "Just to make sure everything goes okay." The first two assignments went smoothly, it didn't take much effort to flip a switch or replace a few fuses. The mainframe, however, caused them minor problems.

"Okay, this should work," Maria said to Charon (as though she actually knew what she was doing). She pulled the lever to activate the mainframe, fully expecting a tremendous display of her limited knowledge of mechanics. The machine sparked briefly, then fell silent. She attempted again – and again – with the same results.

"Damn it," she swore. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked Charon. The ghoul shrugged, his knowledge of machinery more limited than hers. "I better call dad," she muttered, annoyed more with the contraption than she was with herself. "Hey Dad," she called into the intercom. "Something's wrong with the mainframe."

"What?" his voice crackled through the intercom. "Make sure there's no loose wires than try again."

"We already did," she informed him. "The light is on but the machine won't start."

"Well, did you check all the connections and everything?" he asked, his parental exasperation clear in his voice.

"_Yes_," she replied, using every ounce of her will power to prevent herself from snapping back at him.

"James, just go down and see what's the matter," came Dr. Li's voice. For once, she sounded more annoyed with James than with his daughter.

"I guess I better," he sighed, temporarily forgetting that Maria could still hear him. "Honey, I'll be right down to check the machine. Just wait there for me, okay?"

"Got it," Maria replied without enthusiasm. Sighing to herself, she now wished that she'd gone out today as she'd originally planned, despite her fatigue. She perked up instinctively when she heard her father approaching. She never allowed herself to appear sickly in his presence, as it often caused him undue anxiety.

"I think I already know what's wrong," he announced as he entered the room. Removing a small panel from the side of the mechanism, he pursed his lips in a most unmanly manner and scanned the machines interior. "Just as I thought," he declared triumphantly. "This bolt is loose, see? It'll only take a minute to tighten it and everything should be okay."

The machine, sputtering pathetically and clanking horribly, came to life less than a minute later. Maria winced at the noise. "Is it supposed to sound like this?" she yelled to her father over the clamor.

"Yep," he said happily. "Since I'm down here, why don't we go and clear that blockage from the intake pipe? I'll show how to do it now so you can do it by yourself later. We'll save ourselves some time this way."

"Sure, why not," Maria shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do any way."

"That's the spirit!" her father chuckled. Placing an arm around her shoulder, he guided his daughter to the entrance of the pipe, which was located off the entrance to the gift shop. He led them to the back of the metallic channel and began instructing his daughter on the proper use of the blockage control system. "See?" he indicated to the panel. "You just push this button, wait for the light to turn green, than flip this switch. It's easy enough to remember, right?"

"Yes it is," Maria answered, now thoroughly bored. "Wait…," she said suddenly, "what's that noise?"

"What noise?" her father asked. After a moment, he frowned as he listened in concentration. "Hang on, I'm starting to hear it too," he said.

"What's it sound like?" Maria questioned her father, vaguely troubled of the harsh noises emanated from the Memorial's exterior.

"It sounds like a Vertabird," her father answered. "But that's impossible, the only working Vertabirds belong to the Enclave…," his voice trailed off in dawning comprehension. The group gathered around the pipe's tiny window, which gave a clear view of the approaching craft. A chill ran down Maria's spine as the hovering vehicle landed delicately outside the building. Moment's later, a whole mess of Enclave soldiers and officers swarmed the Memorial's entrance.

"We better see what's going on," James said, sounding both confused and apprehensive.

"Let me go first," the Lone Wanderer replied as she armed herself with her favorite weapon (Harkness's assault rifle) and pulled on a set of battered combat armor she'd hidden away in her pack. Charon followed suit, loading his shotgun and dutifully giving himself a shot of Jet.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" her father asked, indicating to their weapons.

"Hopefully not," Maria answered shortly, "but you can never be too careful. I want you to stay behind with Dogmeat. Only come out when we say it's safe, got it?"

"No, let me go ahead," James said unexpectedly. "I can distract them while you thee escape."

"Dad, _no_," Maria replied firmly. "I can't afford to lose you again. You're staying here, where it's safe."

He grabbed her wrist, "I don't want to lose you again either. You think I can stand idly by while you get yourself killed?"

"I can handle this, Dad," Maria pleaded, touched by his concern. "Just let me and Charon handle it, okay? I promise that we'll all get out of here alive, but you just need to trust me on this."

James hesitated, still holding her wrist tightly in his hand. "Okay," he relented, slowly easing his grasp, "I know you can do this. Just… be careful. And come straight back to me, understand?"

Maria threw her arms around her father's neck, holding him against her forcefully. "I love you, Dad," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he answered, wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter. It felt like ages since the last time she'd hugged him willingly. Flashes of her childhood flickered behind his eyes as he remembered the safety of Vault 101. At that precise moment, he wished he could take back everything that he'd done to compromise his daughter's well being. He wished that both of them were still tucked securely away in the haven beneath the ground, even if it compromised his wife's dream and the future of the entire Wasteland.

"I'll get us out of here, Dad," the Lone Wanderer repeated, releasing her father reluctantly. "I promise."

"Be careful," he called desperately to their backs.

"We will," she responded. Charon and Maria surged ahead, their weapons drawn and their senses heightened in the anticipation of combat. "Don't shoot until they do, got it?" Maria whispered to Charon. "I don't want to give them a legitimate reason for firing at us."

"They'll shoot us anyway," Charon warned.

"I know. But I don't want us to be the ones responsible for starting a fight." Charon nodded in agreement, and the two surged ahead of James and Dogmeat. As expected, it didn't take much more than sticking their heads out of the pipe to coerce the Enclave into confrontation.

"If the Super Mutants can handle these guys than so can we," the Lone Wanderer breathed to Charon, her eyes glinting malevolently.

"Those were twenty-some Super Mutants versus ten Enclave," Charon growled back. "We're two people against twenty-some Enclave. I'd have to say the odds are in their favor this time."

"Oh please," she said, lobbing a live grenade into a group of soldiers, "I think we can take them. They can't be much worse than Super Mutants."

"They're wearing frickin' power armor!" Charon yelled as he pumped a round into an injured enemy. "We're against a bunch of freaks hopped up on drugs and wearing eight layers of metal!"

"Look," Maria said, diving behind a wall to escape the rain of bullets, "those only a few left now. If we can get the turrets up and working they'll finish the job for us. Just cover me, okay?"

"If you're get yourself injured and I have to drag your ass to safety, you owe me big time," Charon warned in an unusual display of brazen dissention.

"Fair enough!" Maria called back. She threw herself forward as rapidly as her body allowed it, just escaping serious injury. Charon distracted the Enclave as best as he possibly could, lobbing grenades and boiler plates alike at the rival soldiers.

"Come on, come on," he urged Maria silently. He'd lost sight of her in the confusion. As though answering his prayers the turrets sudden came alive, unleashing their own bullets upon Enclave. The confrontation died as quickly as it came alive, with the two companions as the victors.

"I told you we could do it," Maria gloated, her face flushed in triumph. Then, "Dad! I thought I told you to stay put until we came to get you! What are you doing?"

James dismissed his daughter's outrage with a wave of his hand. "I couldn't help it; I had to make sure you were okay," he sounded relieved. "But listen, we should get to the Rotunda and rescue Dr. Li and the others. We can't just leave without them."

"I know," Maria answered. "That's why we're going and you're staying behind. Don't come up until it's safe, understand?"

"I understand," he said breathlessly, taking in the bodies of the fallen soldiers. "Oh, God," he said to no one in particular, "she wasn't kidding about taking care of everything." He and Dogmeat followed Maria and Charon up the stairs, obediently hiding in the stairs as the pair went on ahead.

Luckily for Charon and the Lone Wanderer, there weren't as many soldiers in the Rotunda as there were guarding the entrance (five, to be exact). They put up a sizable fight, however, yet the two companions still managed to eliminate their enemies.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," Maria breathed heavily, beginning to feel the worst symptoms of fatigue overwhelming her body. She sported a cut on her upper lip and several burns and scratches decorated her arms and legs.

The door to the Rotunda crept open slowly. "Is it safe?" her father questioned haltingly.

"Safe enough," his daughter confirmed with a nod. "Come on up. There's just a few more in the Rotunda that need to be taken care of and then we can leave."

"I don't think they know we're even here," Charon called to James and Maria, amazed. "This officer just keeps on talking to Dr. Li and the others like he has no idea what's just happened."

"Better for us then," Maria said boldly. "Here, Dad, you stay behind us while go ahead. That way if something happens you and Dogmeat can run for the exit. Charon, you stick with me."

"Looks like you were right," the Lone Wanderer murmured to Charon. "They really have no idea that we're here."

"They mean business," Charon said, pointing to a fallen scientist. "We better get in there quickly before they shoot everyone."

"Gotcha," Maria agreed. "Get ready; I'm opening the door." The handle refused to turn, no matter how hard she twisted it. Locked. She turned it harder to no avail. "Oh no," she gasped, "it's locked! Quick, ask my Dad if he has the key to this door!"

To which her father replied, "I don't! Can't you pick it?"

"You can't pick one of these locks," Charon snapped. "It's locked on the _inside_."

"Hold on," James hushed, his face paling, "listen."

"…I warn you, my patience is wearing thin," the officer was saying to Dr. Li in a drawling accent. "If you don't give me the codes to activate the purifier _now_ you will regret it."

"Never," Dr. Li spat. "Do you honestly think I'd willingly give up what I've spent years doing? Better yet, what makes you think I'd give anything to one of the Enclave's trained monkeys?"

"Then you give me no choice," he sneered. With one lift of his hand, another scientist's brains splattered the glass of the rotunda. Dr. Li gasped and turned her face to avoid the spray of blood, staining her head and her uniform in the process. As she twisted, she caught a sight of Maria and James behind the safety of the glass. She paused, briefly locking eyes with James before turning away again.

"Okay," she relented quietly. "I'll activate the purifier for you. Just please don't hurt anyone else."

"Smart woman," the officer said. "I knew you'd catch on eventually." Morosely, the doctor turned and began punching codes into the machine.

"What's she doing?" Maria asked, horrified. She wanted to yell at Dr. Li, scream, anything to prevent her from helping the enemy. One of the mechanisms clattered to life, releasing a substance with a sharp hiss.

"Oh my God, Madison!" James screamed through the glass. "Don't! _Don't_!"

"What's going on?" said Maria, now alarmed. "What's she doing?"

"That's radiation she's releasing into the rotunda! She'll kill herself!"

Dr. Li ran forward as others slumped around her. "Run!" she pounded on the glass. "Save yourselves!"

James stared back at her, eyes wide. "Oh no, Madison…."

"James, RUN! Get out of here!" Dr. Li repeated.

For a moment, it seemed as though the three were transfixed on the sight before them. Maria acted first. "Dad," she urged, grabbing his arm, "RUN!"

**Author's Note**: This chapter took forever to write. I rushed through this chapter (because it was so long) so pardon and grammatical errors, please. Finally, _finally_ this story is moving forward!

**MidnightheartXxX**: This chapter essential answers your inquiry in your review (which I appreciated, btw). I wasn't planning on killing off James because I think it was bull that he died in the game anyway. It would've been a lot more interesting if they'd kept him alive throughout the story. (And I hated Dr. Li)

**Vault108: **lol. No problem.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll try to update this story again soon. (I fixed some of my grammatical/ spelling mistakes)


End file.
